Grojband ignorance is my middle name
by color3grojband
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! enjoy and no hate allowed. Plz Comment and Reveiw.


Discover

Browse

Featured

Watty Awards

Undiscovered Gems

What's Hot

What's New

Romance

Science Fiction

Fantasy

Humor

Paranormal

Mystery / Thriller

Horror

Adventure

Historical Fiction

Teen Fiction

Fan Fiction

Poetry

Short Story

Non-Teen Fiction

ChickLit

Action

Vampire

Werewolf

Spiritual

Non-Fiction

Classics

Other

Create

Community

Blog

Clubs

Wattys

Fan Funding

0 cocobeans1

My Profile

My Inbox

My Works

My Library

Reading Lists

Invite Friends

Settings

Logout

English

Ignorance is my middle name- Grojband fanfic

Ignorance is my middle name- Grojband fanfic CHAPTER 2! YEAH! Ignorance is my middle name- Grojband fanfic

Dedicated to

_HEY! ok so this is my first fanfiction, and comment and put in your opinions and stuf... i will consider puting in OCs and ideas and junk. ON WITH THE STORY!__** CHAPTER**_** ONE**

**_Coreys pov:_**

**__** "And... DONE! well done guys!" i said after 3 hours of band practice. Kin, Kon, and Lanes packed up thier stuf and left. i stoped lanes before she could leave the grage. " Um... Core its been a nice practice but i need to go now an-" I shused her with my finger. "Lanes are you always so uptight? i just want to tell you something." " O-O-O-K Core what is it?" yesh is she always like this

**Lanes pov:**

EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! i was flippin' out when Corey asked me to stay behind. Then that excitment was crushed buy his following words... " I think i have a crush on this new girl at our school, the blond one?" " yeah i know her..." i seethed. That girl was my freakin' enemy! she was one of the many bullies i had in 3rd grade! " well i want to ask her to our next school dance, and i need your advice on how to do it." i think my heart just exploded in my cheast. " You...** TRAITOR!" I screamed," HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU IDIOT!** I've put up with your** STUPIDNESS **for 4 flippen' years!" i was crying now but i dont care. all i can think about is how corey just crushed my heart and shoved it into a sewer to rot. " Lanes is it really that big of a deal? it's just a girl i love." Core said cluelessly. I really think im on fire before i knew it i was rising up into the air...

**Coreys pov:**

OK so maybe telling laney wasnt a good idea she is on fire right now and i have no idea why. Before i could tell her i knew why she was mad, she rose into the air and **WENT DIARY MODE!** i saw her diary fall onto the floor . as i was about to pick it up, she snatched it away. She looked at me with eyes that i swear i felt a suddon heat on my neck. Then she said 3 words i never expected her to say.

**Lanes pov:**

" I. .BAND." i said then i walked out. Corey grabed my arm and pulled me back. " L-L-Lanes you don't mean that do you? of realzies?" he stuttered, " sorry Corey but i really do. and FYI i know how to make lyrics. Later you jerk." i just ran from him and to my house. i looked back for one minute, to find him in the same pose as i left him with. that just made me cry harder.

**Coreys pov:**

i froze. i couldn't belive she just said that. she knew how to make lyrics? she quit the band? i thought about all the good times we had and lanes expresion when i touched her. Hearts are in her eyes. she has hearts over head after i gave her a noogie. wait. hearts, hearts, and hearts. OH.. MY... HAD A CRUSH ON ME!

_**CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!**__Annnnndddddd... CUT! tell me is you liked it and i might post another chapeter. and yes i am evil O...o_

**CHAPTER 2! YEAH! **

Comments & Reviews (1)

cocobeans1

0 / 2000 Post Comment

babygirl678  
3 days ago

WHAT IS WRONG WITH GIRL?! PLEASE MAKE THINGS WITH COREY AND LANEY RIGHT AGAIN? :*[

Delete Reply Report

0 / 2000 Post Reply

Show More

_No more comments._

Add Manage Share

Story added to My Library!

Add to your private library

My Library

* * *

Add this story to your public reading lists

Done

cocobeans1's Reading List

* * *

Embed

Preview

Writer Tools

Edit

Dedication

Video

Photo

Remove Dedication for

Dedicate Your Story To

Facebook Friend

Wattpad Member

Someone Else

YouTube Link

Link to photo

**Ignorance is my middle name- Grojband fanfic**  
Oct 02, 2013

more info change cover

Part 1 of 2

14

reads

0

votes

1

comment

cocobeans1

Romance Fan Fiction + tags

* * *

26635545

Report

MultimediaCast

Pick a cast for this story

add a characterchange cast

Who's Reading

Recommended

To Top

MADE IN CANADA  
© 2013 WP Technology Inc.  
User-submitted content subject to its own terms.

WATTPAD  
ABOUT US  
BLOG  
JOBS

HELP  
QUESTIONS  
CONTACT US  
GIFT SHOP

MORE INFO  
TERMS OF SERVICE  
PRIVACY POLICY  
CODE OF CONDUCT

Ignorance is my middle name- Grojband fanfic

CHAPTER 2! YEAH!

To Top

div style="display: none;"img src=" . " height="1" width="1" alt="Quantcast"/div


End file.
